SasuNaru:Are you drawn to me?
by sasuke29
Summary: Sasuke asks a serious question to our ramen loving ninja. How will he answer him?


**Hello all, This is my first fanfic. I originally had it upload on deviantart but I decided to put it here too. I wrote this a long long time ago so bear with me. It might not be up to par but whatever. Anyway it's beloved sasu naru. My favorite couple. I don't own them or I wish I did ^_^ any way please rate and comment.**

SasuNaru: Are you drawn to me?

On my way to our meeting place for a mission, I dreaded it for some reason. I have no idea why , but I felt as if I wasn't myself. As the view got closer the sun shone upon Sasuke and Sakura as they waited patiently for Kakashi sensei. Who was always late by the way. Still I wonder why he's always the last one to show up. COULD HE COME ON TIME FOR ONCE JEEZ!!!  
"Hi Sakura, what's up," I said with a big grin on my face. "Hey Naruto," Sakura said without any enthusiasm. And then there was Sasuke who didn't even bother to look up at me. This really pissed me off! He acts as if I don't exist and when he does pay attention to me he either glares at me or calls me a "loser". Man this makes me so mad!! But something was weird about him today, he was staring right at me, really hard. Like he was trying to see right through me. I was a bit surprised about this and said, "What are you staring at, is there something on my face?" Sasuke didn't say a thing for awhile and then said, "Don't worry about it, loser, it's none of your business." This comment started to make me boil. "Darn you, you bastard, why do you always call me that?" "Shut up Naruto," Sakura said. "And leave my Sasuke alone." I was really upset by this, the weird staring, and him saying it was none of my business. What the heck was he trying to do play mind games with me? Damn him.  
Finally Kakashi arrived (thank god.) "Typical Kakashi always late," I grumbled. "Sorry guys.....I had to uh.........do some last minute errands." "KAKASHI YOU LIAR!!!!!" me and Sakura chimed in. "Well today your mission is another practice exercise." "What?! But Kakashi sensei we've done plenty of practice missions, why do we have to do another one?" "But you see Sakura this exercise is very different." "Different, in what way sensei?" "We will split up into two teams Sasuke and Naruto on one team, Sakura and me on another." Darn it! Why do I have to be teamed up with him?! "You and Sasuke need to learn to get along so this mission will help. Your mission is to steal our weapon packs from me and Sakura. You will have to use your skills and jutsu to work together." Grumble. Why is this happening to me? I mean there is no way this is gonna work. Me and Sasuke hardly even talk to each other so how are we going to complete an exercise. This really sucks right now!!  
"Okay me and Sakura are gonna run ahead, give us about fifteen seconds and then start the mission." LET'S GO SAKURA!!" "Right," sakura said. As they left it felt a little awkward. Me and Sasuke all alone what do we do now? "Um .....Sasuke what should we be doing", I asked. "What do you think loser, catching up to Kakashi sensei and Sakura by now." Sasuke said with a glare on his face. "Alright then let's go!!" Darn him why is he always so mean to me anyway it doesn't make any sense at all. I mean I didn't do anything wrong did I? With this recolation I thought I should just ask anyway. "Hey Sasuke.....did I do anything wrong to um..... make you upset or anything?" "Why do you ask such a stupid question.",sasuke said. "Well I mean you're always saying mean things to me and ignoring me all the time, so I have to wonder." "Well what is it Sasuke, what did I do?" "Sigh, it's not what you're doing; it's what you're not doing." What?! That didn't make any sense at all. Sasuke can be so indecisive sometimes and I don't know why. It's as if he's hiding something. Not that I really cared what it was, but for some reason I was still drawn to it. What does Sasuke think about? I feel as if it's a mystery that can never be solved.

Still trying to catch up to Kakashi and Sakura it felt like tons of time went by. I was getting tired and couldn't go on anymore. "Sasuke I'm tired let's take a rest for a sec." "Alright fine.", Sasuke said. As we sat in the grass I couldn't help but pass out. I was so exhausted. "Darn it Naruto wake up loser!!" When I fell asleep I started to dream. A dream I didn't quite understand. There was me and some mysterious figure saying something I couldn't make out. In my dream I tried to get closer to hear more clearly but it seemed it was no use. What was this person saying to me? When I came to, Sasuke was right in my face! "What the heck were you doing?!" Sasuke turned away and said, "None of your business, loser." What was he doing anyway? He was so close that he could have tried to...................kiss me! He was obviously up to something. As I got up from my nap I noticed the sun was going down. "Dang it, I overslept didn't I?" "You sure did loser." "Well let's get this exercise over with." " I have a feeling this wasn't a training exercise Naruto." Eh? What was sasuke talking about? Again he's being indecisive. "Sasuke, what do you mean?" "What I mean is I think Kakashi planned us to be alone all along." Sasuke said with a flustered face. Wait a sec, why did he look fluster all a sudden. This was so not like him at all. "Um sasuke are you alright, your face is turning red?" Sasuke stared at me with his piercing eyes. His face turning bright red. That gaze, I seen it somewhere before. Earlier today before kakashi showed up. Why was he looking at me like that? " Naruto" , Sasuke said . "Um yeah." He was making me a little flustered too for some reason. "What are your feeling toward me?", he asked. I blushed. "What do you mean by feelings Sasuke?" "Do you feel drawn to me Naruto?" What?! What the heck is he saying to me right now? It doesn't make any sense. Sasuke started to walk towards me. His face was still red. "For some reason I am drawn to you Naruto." What!!! This is getting really weird. What the heck is going on!! He got so close that he was right in front of me. "Naruto I........"He hesitated for a second. He looked down then right into my eyes with that gaze again. "Naruto I.............I....." You what Sasuke!!! Spit it out already!! He then touched my face and stared at me again. "Urk, sasuke what are you doing?!" I can't believe this!!! This is unreal. The one person that never showed any interest at all is now right next to me. Sasuke, what is it that you want to tell me? "Naruto I can't control myself anymore." Sasuke face got closer and closer. His lips nearly touched mine and then he stopped. "Sasuke um this is really awkward, why are you doing this?" "Damn it, I'm sorry. Just forget what just happened, okay?" Sasuke's personality just did a total one eighty. I'm still confused. But Sasuke tried to kiss me again. Man this is really not happening right now is it? I'm gonna need some serious advice on what to do.

Later that night during the walk home there was dead silence between us. There was serious tension in the air and I just need to get away from it all. Sasuke went home without saying a word and I decided to go home too. Then I realized I was hungry. I probably didn't eat since this morning so I decided to go to Ichiraku to get my fill. Sure enough my favorite sensei who I looked up to as a father was there.  
"Hey Iruka sensei, could you treat me to some ramen please?" Iruka smiled.  
"Sure thing, Naruto." I slurped away at my bbq ramen until a certain thought came into my mind. Sasuke's piercing gaze. I suddenly became very flustered again and couldn't swallow my ramen.  
"Hey Naruto, are you alright?", Iruka asked.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha, of course I'm alright, don't worry about me Iruka sensei." Wait this is my chance. I can get advice from Iruka sensei about Sasuke and this whole "are you drawn to me" thing.  
"Hey Iruka sensei, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure , what is it Naruto?"  
"What does it mean to be drawn to someone?"  
"Oh, that's a very challenging question...........let's see.........I guess it means to feel as if you can't go without that person........like..........you feel as if you need this certain person to survive."  
"Hmmmm, I see." But if sasuke asked me this then does that mean he's drawn to me? It doesn't make any sense, Sasuke hates my guts, there's no way that could be possible. But there was something else I needed to know. Why would someone that hates you ask such a question?  
"Iruka sensei, what if a person that doesn't like you says that he is drawn to you?"  
"Well then it means that certain person never hated you. That person probably didn't know how to belt out their feelings and hid behind anger, but still kept their true feelings to them self."  
"Iruka sensei, what kind of feelings would this person have towards me?" Iruka blushed a little and said, "Most likely they are feelings of love Naruto." Love? Are you kidding me?! L-O-V-E. So does that mean that sasuke is.......is in love with me?! OMIGOD!!! This can't be happening right? This has to be a dream!

After I finished my ramen I decided to go home and go to sleep. There was certainly a lot to think about. So sasuke has feelings of lo- love towards me. But there is one question........what are my feelings toward Sasuke? Am I drawn to him too?

As I walked into my room and saw my bed, I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I was so stressed out about this whole sasuke thing that as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. Again I started to dream. This time it was about the time sasuke and me spent. Me and him always fighting and yelling at each other. Until those times I never really understood why we fought and mostly it was because of something stupid that wasn't even important. But before I even met Sasuke or even Sakura and Kakashi sensei, I..........I was alone. I remember getting evil glares from anyone I came in contact with because of the fox that lived inside me. But until I became a member of squad seven, I felt I had people that would accept me. Even if Sasuke was my rival and we fought all the time, I didn't care. As long as there was someone who acknowledged my existence I would be happy. I began to dream again. In my dream there was the mysterious figure again saying something I couldn't quite catch. Then it became clear,  
"I love you..........." the figure said.  
"Wait who are you, who's saying this to me?" When I finally caught up to this figure I realized it was me!  
"Huh, what the heck is this!"  
"I love you...........l love you", my other self said again.  
"Why am I saying this?" I asked myself.  
"Because there is someone you love."  
"Someone..........I love?" My other self started to disappear.  
"NO........Wait come back, I don't understand any of this!!! What does this mean!?"  
" You will find out soon enough, Naruto." And the figure vanished before I could even get an answer. Who was I saying "I love you" to and why was I saying it.

When I woke up the next morning the sun shined brightly into my room. I could get ready for the day slowly because it was an off day. I got up, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and started boiling water for a cup of ramen. When I was waiting for my ramen to cook I thought about the weird dream I had. Why was I saying I love you and to who? Then that question popped into my head "Naruto are you drawn to me?" Was I drawn to sasuke? I knew that he picked on me all the time, but I really didn't mind. He made me mad sometimes but that didn't matter. As long as he paid attention to me, I accepted it. Wait a minute!! So does that mean that I ........ I have feelings for him! OMIGOD! What do I do now! The next time I see him it'll be really awkward. Will I end up confessing my love to him? What should I do!? What should I do!?

This realization startled me. What should I do when I run into him? After I finished my cup of ramen I went for a stroll through the village. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, just walking around. Sasuke came to mind again. I had a sudden urge to go find him. I wanted him to know how I felt. Even if he turned away or shunned me I didn't care. As long as he knew how I felt. That I had fallen in love with him. With this I decided to find him. Sasuke where are you? I need to see you. Finally in the distance the raven-haired boy came to my eyes. With him just sitting there on the bench clasping his hands with his eyes closed. I soon became flustered again. He wasn't too far away from me. All I had to do was walk up towards him and ask if we could talk. Easier said than done!!! -_-  
"Come on Naruto.....move your feet. You can do this", I mumbled. When I got to Sasuke, he didn't even bother to look at me. I wondered if I had hurt his feelings. I would understand since I didn't answer his question before. But I decided to try to talk to him anyway.  
"Sasuke............um........... Is it okay if I talk to you for a second?" Sasuke who looked like he was lost in thought looked up at me. I became flustered again. My stomach turning into knots. Again he was gazing right at me with those piercing eyes.  
"What is it loser," he said. I was a little surprised he even said anything. But then realized this was my only chance. I sat down on the bench next to him but still kept some distance between us. I started to twiddle my fingers trying to rearrange the words in my head. I had to say something before it was too late. I turned and looked at Sasuke. He seemed back in thought again and didn't seem to notice. I took a deep breath and tried to say what I wanted to say for the longest time.  
"Sasuke.............remember that question you asked me yesterday?" With me saying this I got sasuke's full attention. He got really angry and yelled "I told you to forget what happened okay?! Sasuke face started to turn red as he said this. I knew why he yelled, even though he said this to me, he didn't want me to forget, wanted me to remember. His love toward me was probably unbearable that he didn't know what to do. With this I said,  
"But sasuke I can't forget and I never will."  
Sasuke seemed shocked by this, his face turning redder by the minute. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and warmer. This was becoming very difficult. To confess your feelings to someone right in front of them was embarrassing, but I didn't stop I had to let him know.  
"Sauke, to answer your question...........I.......I'm drawn to you too."  
Sasuke seemed speechless. He looked like he was so in shock he didn't know what to do. I stood up and walked toward him and stood right in front of him. Gazing right at him I belted out this "Sasuke, I love you." Finally I said it. Sasuke now knew my feelings for him. That was a relief for sure. But then I had this sudden urge. I remembered back when sasuke was close to kissing me. As I stared at sasuke's eyes, I looked down toward his lips, I was so tempted to kiss him right then that I couldn't control myself anymore. I leaned in toward sasuke's face. He didn't even flinch. It was as if he was waiting for me to do this. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. He then said, "I love you too." I felt his lips touch mine as we embraced for what seemed like an eternity. My realization that I loved sasuke had finally come true. After the kiss, we walked home toward the sun. I had finally found my certain someone.


End file.
